Collection of biological samples for forensic identification, diagnostic applications, and the like, is a critical first step in the process of analyzing such samples. Current practice in the art typically involves swabbing an individual or area of interest containing deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) with a cotton swab and subsequently extracting DNA from material (in most cases nucleated cells) from the swab. While recent advances in quality assurance allow for cotton swabs that are DNA-free and of uniform quality, these advances do not address the basic limitation of low DNA yield from cotton swabs, such as when used for forensic applications. Further, the quality of DNA extracted from cotton swabs can be inconsistent.
Accordingly, devices and methods for increasing DNA yield and quality from a sample collection device are desired. Such devices and methods could greatly increase the number of samples that could provide desired information.